The invention relates to a tape dispenser, and relates more particularly to a tape dispenser that dispenses two tapes the ends of which as they emerge from the dispenser adhere to each other. These tapes, which may be sealing tapes are of the type that removably coadhere along one surface of each. These surfaces may interengage by being specially prepared. For example these surfaces may interengage removably by means of a plurality of small hooks or stems with a head and similar objects that is provided on a surface of one of the tapes, and they fasten on small rings formed on the surface of the other tape; for example, this removable co-adherence may be provided by means of "Velcro" fasteners. Such tapes have many uses, for example on garments and in the home.